Sorrow and Revenge
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: The Force does not like having its' peas mixed with its' porridge. A fact that Darth Vader was going to make clear. Puella Magi and Incubator alike were going to understand the fury of the Dark Side of the Force, and Homura Akemi will realize her destiny.
1. Prologue: The Force's Chosen

"There are greater powers in the universe then you know. I hold the galaxy by the throat. the power of my rage and sorrow grants me the ability to overcome my limits. There is nothing I cannot do now. The Empire is MINE."

\- Darth Dolorem, formally Homura Akemi, apprentice of Darth Vader, 4 ABY after the defeat of the Alliance to Restore the Republic at the Battle of Endor and the death of Emperor Palpatine

* * *

 _NO! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!_

 _Your wish has surpassed entropy. You are now a Puella Magi._

 _ **NOOOOOOOOOO!**_

Darth Vader awoke in the meditation chamber on his newly completed flagship, the first super star destroyer of her class, the Executor.

He had felt a disturbance in the Force, far greater than anything he had imagined. And he was drawn to the edge of the galaxy to seek it out.

He left the chamber, walking towards the holocom in the chamber, intending to contact his master. The aged and grizzled face of his master appeared before him, covered by a cowl. " _Yes, Lord Vader?_ "

"My Master, I have sensed a disturbance in the Force."

The yellow eyes of the Emperor bored into Vader's soul before he replied. " _Yes. I have felt it, too, my apprentice. Seek it out. I can afford to delay the total annihilation of the Rebellion._ "

Vader bowed his head, having the permission he needed as the link cut out.

He stood, activating the comm. "Captain Piett, assemble the fleet. We have a mission to carry out."

* * *

19 kilometers from stem to stern, armed with 50 times the firepower of an Imperial-II Class star destroyer and equipped with enough fighters and ground craft to serve as a fleet unto itself, the Executor was but the first SSD of her class.

It was also Darth Vader's personal flagship. So the fear factor went up a few billion notches.

But without weaknesses, it was not. As such, the ship was escorted by over 40 Imperial-Class star destroyers and 90 ships of other varying classes, the most numerous being the Victory-Class destroyer and the Tartan-Class anti-fighter frigate.

The fleet was named 'Death Squadron'. Aptly so.

Vader stood at the head of the command deck, his assisted breathing causing fear throughout the room. After his capture by the Rebels and his escape, Wilhuff Tarkin had risen to have authority over everyone except for the Emperor, even Vader. Now without Tarkin to hold his leash, so to speak, he was free to deal with the incompetents the Sith way.

In other words, he would be either introducing them to his lightsaber or telekinetically choking them to death.

"Lord Vader?" The Sith turned to face Admiral Ozzel, the nominal commander of Death Squadron, and the only person to theoretically equal Vader in the fleet.

Everyone else knew better.

"Yes, Admiral?"

"The fleet is ready for lightspeed. However, we have never sent ships this far to the far rim of the galaxy—"

"That does not concern me, Admiral. Set our course and take the fleet into hyperspace."

Ozzel scowled in disapproval, but obeyed. "Helm, take us to lightspeed." The tunnel of light that was hyperspace surrounded the Executor and the fleet.

Vader, meanwhile, was focusing on the presence he felt. Darker than the dark side. Perhaps his master would finally fall.

* * *

'Another day, another failure.' Homura Akemi had nearly gotten it perfect. Then Tomoe fucked EVERYTHING up. AGAIN. If killing her wasn't counterproductive, she would have done it just to make matters easier. And now she was going to be introduced to the class. For the umpteenth time.

Kazuko Saotome bitched once more about her boyfriend (Homura reserved a .50 magnum bullet for HER, too) before she was called in.

And that was when the timeline went straight to hell.

"Ok, class. We have a transfer student coming in to…day…" Her head turned to face outside, where they heard something like a scream. Then something swooped in over the school. It looked like a ball attached to two hexagon-shaped panels, and that scream… it was intimidating.

But it was nothing to what came next.

(BGM: The Imperial March)

Out of the clouds came a massive shape. All grey, almost reminding Homura of a knife, shaped like a speartip. At the rear of the ship was a conning tower of sorts, with a large command center. And Homura knew that the timeline had just gone down the gutter.

* * *

The Mitsubishi F-2 was a Japanese outgrowth of the General Dynamics/Lockheed Martin F-16 Fighting Falcon, with a larger wing and other differences. A flight of these fighters, plus a flight of F-16Cs from the USFJ base at Misawa, headed straight for the unknown contacts.

The Viper Zeroes and their US counterparts opened a line to the unknowns, but they got nothing back before green energy bolts were shot at the American-designed fighters. One of the F-16s was blown apart, sending debris raining down on the city below.

A Viper locked an AIM-9L Sidewinder on one of the unknowns before letting loose, sending the all-aspect missile towards the twin-engine space fighter, turning it into a fireball on impact. The other TIEs broke off, and a Viper Zero locked an AAM-3 onto another LN, letting loose the missile, which impacted and destroyed it.

The Viper was soon introduced to the wrath of the Empire as blaster cannon fire impacted and vaporized it in a ball of flame. A Viper's M61 cannon fired at the LN, tearing off the port panel before the TIE stalled and rammed into its' killer. The JASDF and the USFJ were about to be overwhelmed by one thing: massive numbers of TIE fighters. More launched from the destroyer, some LNs, others the far deadlier TIE/IN interceptor.

* * *

Kyoko Sakura had NOT seen this coming. A couple of fighters had dived onto the deck, followed by flying bowties with laser guns. And they'd somehow blown a Familiar apart with those laser cannons. "Maybe I should've stayed in Mitakihara!"

A Fighting Falcon was blown apart by a flying bowtie, sending debris raining on the city. And on her head.

"Fuck!" Kyoko had to transform into her Puella Magi uniform just to avoid dying, using the debris to hop to the rooftops, where she saw an aerial slaughter. The superfighters were taking on the JSDF and making them look BAD. "SHIT. That don't look too good."

Then hell rained on Kyoko's head as the big fucker fired BIGGER green bolts at the city, forcing her to jump onto an F-16 to get out of there.

Her town… Kazamino… was getting blown apart by that thing. She might've considered the mundanes little more than Familiar cattle, but she had no active ill-will toward them.

Hell, she didn't even LIKE doing what she did: it was survive or die, that simple.

Then that green shit impacted the Viper's cockpit, sending it into a death spiral. "FUCK ME!" (A bluenette blushed for some reason at this exclamation) Kyoko jumped from the out-of-control fighter, landing on top of a building in Mitakihara. "Lord, if this is your way of punishing us, you've got one cruel sense of humor."

* * *

The glassing of the city by the destroyer Avenger was unauthorized, and Darth Vader was going to make Needa PAY for it. "My lord, we've coopted their satellite communications network. It is… surprisingly primitive, but effective." Vader was pleased with Piett, at least. He would be putting Ozzel's ass in a fire after this.

"Good. I will address this world momentarily."

He stepped in front of the holocom, which then accessed the communications net of the entire planet.

* * *

The sound of air being pushed through a respirator was heard throughout the world.

"To the people of this world. I am Darth Vader, leader of the fleet in orbit of your world."

* * *

The Chinese premier yelled at his military commanders to mobilize until they heard that booming voice.

"As of this day, your world is no longer fractured, or left to the weak-minded leaders of your nations."

* * *

The US president watched as four kilometer-long warships hovered over the nation's capital.

"Your lives, as they have been, are now over."

* * *

The students of Mitakihara shook in fear of the intimidating voice. All but Homura Akemi.

"Your world is now under the authority of the Galactic Empire. Any attempt at resistance will be put down harshly, and the perpetrators punished. Cooperate, and you shall be rewarded. Resist… and you will fall."

The roar of the TIE fighters signaled the end of an era. And the beginning of a new one.

The Era of the Empire.

* * *

March 16th, 2011 (+21 hours, 24 minutes after Death Squadron arrival) - Mitakihara middle school

* * *

The JSDF were no match for the might of the Empire. The aerial battle above Mitakihara and the skirmishes outside Tokyo against the 501st Legion proved that their weapons kicked the shit out of the Defense Force's. That being said, they COULD kill the stormtroopers with their Type 89 rifles, if they could punch through the armor they wore. Armor angling and deflection came into play there, but the TIE bombers and the gunboats made their lives hell. And that was BEFORE the AT-STs came into play.

So, after 12 hours, the Japanese government was forced to surrender, and the USFJ were left by their lonesome to fight the Imperials.

None of that mattered to Homura Akemi as a Y-shaped shuttle approached their school, escorted by two more advanced fighters, though still related to the ones that kicked the shit out of the JASDF. The wings folded upwards before the craft landed, the ramp extending to allow a group of white-armored men to leave, carrying large rifles. They stood at attention before another being left the shuttle.

He was tall. VERY tall, wearing black armor, with some kind of control panel on his chest. His head was completely encased in a black helmet, which scared all but the most stoic.

And that breathing… Kooh. Purr. Kooh. Purr. The same they heard over the radios.

Darth Vader.

Saotome-sensei cautiously approached the Dark Lord of the Sith. "Umm… Darth Vader, I presume? My name is K-Kazuko Saotome. The school chose me to… guide you around our facility once we heard you were coming—"

"You may dispense with the pleasantries, young lady. I am here for one reason."

The breathing was constant until he focused on the ebony-haired girl with violet eyes. "And I have found it." Homura blinked, but before she could transform into her Puella Magi form, she was hit with several stun bolts, knocking her to the ground. "Bring her to my shuttle." A pinkette jumped to tend to homura, and the Stormtroopers were going to shoot her before Vader force choked one of them. "No. Bring her, as well."

The troopers grabbed the two girls, one kicking and screaming, the other unconscious and helpless.

"Do not fear. They will not be harmed. And if they are…" Vader telekinetically choked the trooper that nearly killed Madoka before snapping his neck and forcing the body onto the shuttle. "They will suffer for it."

The Dark Lord walked onto the shuttle before the ramp closed, carrying him and the girls with him before the shuttle took off, heading back into space.

* * *

Sayaka Miki felt depressed. She was powerless against those white-armored guys. The Self-Defense Forces got their asses handed to them, and she was just one little girl.

And the near-constant roar of those TIE fighters was only making matters worse.

'I'm pathetic.'

 _Maybe you should just die._

'Maybe I should just… die?' Sayaka shook her head, shaking the depressing thoughts from her mind, but it was too late.

Strange charicatures of people inside some kind of STRANGE place were approaching her, moaning. The lack of mouths made it creepier.

"Oh… Oh God. HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

They never got closer then a few meters before a spear impaled them, then a few more hit the that arch which looked like the one in Paris.

A scream was heard before the strange place vanished, and she heard a chomp.

Her head snapped to face the source: a redhead with a battle dress of some kind, holding a spear in her right hand over her shoulder and an apple in her left.

"THAT was one freaky ass witch," the redhead remarked, before she glanced at the bluenette on the ground. "Yo. Name's Kyoko Sakura. I guess I just saved your ass."

Sayaka was only barely hetrosexual. Kyosuke was a longtime crush. But she DID notice how pretty girls were at times.

And Kyoko was VERY pretty. Beautiful, even.

But at the moment, she was more concerned with what the hell THAT was.

"What… was that?"

"Witch. You'd be dead right now if that thing up above didn't show: I usually stick around Kazamino. But my town's kinda, you know, GONE."

"Well, this is interesting."

Kyoko cast a bored eye to a filled out blonde wearing a musketeer's outfit of some kind. "Hello, Kyoko."

"Mami. Look, if I had a freakin' choice, I'd still be in Kazamino unless you kicked the bucket."

"Considering the things that were said when we fought—"

Kyoko flashed red before her outfit changed to a pair of jean-shorts and a green hoodie. "Hey, just because I don't like your ideals or the kinda wasteful Familiar huntin' don't mean I hate YOU. There's a difference, ya know."

The blonde (Mami, Sayaka recalled Kyoko calling her) hmmed before smiling sadly. "I won't let you let the Familiars get strengthened if you stay here."

"Mam, I don't think I'll have a CHANCE to boost them up. Those guys with the freakin' laser beams killed a Familiar. Right before they glassed Kazamino. Kinda more focused on NOT DYING then making mini-witches out of the mundanes."

"Would you two MIND EXPLAINING?!"

"Oh, it's simple!" A white, cat-like creature with 'arms' sticking out of its' ears and pink eyes jumped onto Mami's shoulders. "They're Puella Magi!"

* * *

SSD Executor - Earth Geosynchronous orbit over Mitakihara

* * *

Homura awoke in a soft bed before jumping to her feet, transforming into her Puella Magi uniform in the process. the room was rather large, enough to fit Madoka's entire home. It also granted a pretty view of Earth via a window the size of a small merry-go-round.

Homura could freak out later, she had to find…

Sheathed in a field of red, sleeping on a bed smaller but no less comfortable, was Madoka.

And no Incubator in sight. THIS she could live with.

Kooh. Purr.

Homura spun to the door, finding Darth Vader standing there in all his dark glory. "You have awoken. Good."

Homura redrew a Type 89 assault rifle from her shield. "I don't care for the rest of the world. I want her protected from everything, INCLUDING you."

"Your feelings for her are strong. And your rage, your fear, your devotion fuel your very being. Good. I commend that."

Homura paused in confusion. "What?"

"I saw a vision. you, fighting against fate itself. All for the sake of love. This is something I understand. And your enemy is plotting against life itself. This is something even my master, who cares not for anything but himself, will not tolerate."

Vader turned to face the earth. "What will you do to ensure her safety?"

"…anything."

A snap-hiss was heard as another entered the room, carrying two sword-like weapons.

"I have instructed my apprentice to test you. The method is his to choose."

There were two rules to learn about Homura Akemi.

One, you often had no chance in hell once she stopped time.

Two, as the Dark Apprentice was about to learn…

DO NOT TOUCH OR THREATEN MADOKA KANAME.

He used the Force to grip Madoka, and gestured to crush her.

Homura opened fire with her rifle as Vader wisely backed away. He had washed his hands of the apprentice's actions.

If the idiot wanted to die, he would simply watch. And maybe get his hands on popcorn to enjoy the show.

The apprentice realized that Homura could stop time after he was kicked in the face by the 14 year old, who had somehow teleported across the room before her heels were firmly planted in his face.

Heels hurt when planted ANYWHERE. ESPECIALLY the face.

The Sith had then decided to attempt to shock Homura to death with Force lightning.

This left his lightsabers unattended. Big mistake.

Homura stopped time and took the weapons off him before activating them and using both to dismember the Force user before time resumed.

His arms dropped to the deck before he screamed in pain.

"Good. Strike him down." The apprentice looked at his master as if betrayed. "He will continue to threaten her unless he is killed. Strike him down!"

Homura's eyes flashed, taking on a slight red tint as she realized Vader was right.

While he left the choice of testing her up to the apprentice, he could have chosen anything: combat, intelligence, endurance.

He chose to attack Madoka instead. And he would again. She slid the blades over his neck, decapitating the Sith Apprentice before the sabers were deactivated.

"You have done well. You have taken the first step to safeguarding her." A snap-hiss was heard before she spun around.

"You have much to learn. But you will learn…" The blade stopped short of her shoulder, before it went over her head to the other. "My new apprentice."

* * *

"The year 2012 became the end of the Rebel Alliance. Oh, it lasted another two years until the incident at Bakura and their final, desperate charge to Coruscant, but after the ascent of the new Emperor, Darth Vader, and his regents, the Rebels were screwed."

\- Ivan Gorbunov, head of the Records of Imperial History on Earth in 2036

* * *

Ron the True Fan: ...What have I DONE? I've given Homura to freaking VADER. On second thought, the Incubators are to blame, and I have no pity for them. (mutters about crimes against sentience)

The timeline placement of this fic is 2 ABY, before Empire Strikes Back. And the Hommando WILL be on Hoth. She'll make Veers look kinda pathetic.


	2. Chapter 1: New Forces

"The Force guided me to Earth. The Dark side gave me my new apprentice. And she, in turn, freed me from the chains Palpatine had on me. The Rebellion quickly became the new object for her rage. And I regret nothing she has done."

\- Darth Vader, Galactic Emperor, AD 2017

* * *

Homura Akemi was no longer a true Puella Magi.

Her Soul Gem was no longer glowing with any sort of light, nor was it the state she was familiar with when those unfortunate girls 'witched out', as Kyoko dubbed it in one timeline.

A shame that Mami killed her in a near-psychotic rage when she broke. Sayaka avenged her beloved with a rage the time traveller had only seen in herself before attacking Walpurgisnacht in a suicidal charge, which managed to mortally wound the monster.

And resulted in Madoka committing suicide later on.

'A wasted timeline.' Homura made damn sure that would not happen again.

The pinkette, meanwhile, was spending time with the one man who would make things different.

Darth Vader was a broken man, Homura had learned: once known as Anakin Skywalker, he was married to a beautiful woman before the fall of the Republic, and injuries suffered from a duel forced him into that intimidating suit.

And his 'master' was responsible for him losing it all. Just like the Incubators were for her fate.

'Just as my cycle must end, so must this cycle with the Sith.' The Jedi were all but extinct, and would fade into the night.

But the dynasty that Madoka would found would endure for a thousand years.

The door opened, and homura focused on her new master and teacher. Who was walking with a now-awake Madoka, who was crying. Homura nearly drew her lightsaber to attack Vader (Madoka crying was a major 'fuck no' in Homura's book) but she held back once Madoka spoke up.

"That's… sad… You didn't deserve to lose her!"

"…no, I did not."

Madoka was the kindest and most sympathetic soul in the known universe. Vader must've told her about his life.

That made her take a vow: Palpatine must die.

"Now, we must make sure of your safety, young one. Your comrade has told me of a threat to your person." The menacing armor became more so as Vader's tone somehow turned darker, if that were possible. "And threats are something I do NOT tolerate."

On THAT, the younger-yet-older apprentice agreed with.

* * *

Sayaka's wish was two-fold. "I wish to heal Kyosuke and for the power to rescue Madoka."

Kyubey would have smiled had it been able to process emotion. Another Puella Magi had joined the ranks.

Mami was smiling (stupid lonely girl) that she had a new comrade, and Kyoko...

Well, she liked the newb. She had spunk. A little too close to Mami's idiotic ideology for her liking, but nothing that couldn't be cured with a little hard schooling.

Hard schooling that would come soon, as a squad of the assholes in white marched past city hall, escorting some guy that wore a naval uniform of some kind. From the plate on the left breast of the uniform, the bastard was an Imperial admiral: probably Vader's XO.

Kyoko looked at the paper that gave the IDs of every major Imp in death Squadron that she stole from city hall to confirm it: Fleet Admiral Kendal Ozzel, commanding officer of the _Executor_.

The cold feeling that prickled her being confirmed the presence of their enemy. "And here comes a witch." Mami transformed into her uniform before Kyoko shook her head. "Why bother? Those Imps can do more damage to a witch."

"They can't use magic."

"One of their fighters fuckin' blew up a Familiar, Mami. I don't think it MATTERS."

Eldrich energy consumed the squad and the Admiral, and they were pulled into a labyrinth. "Well, those guys are screwed."

* * *

Kyoko was only PARTLY right.

Ozzel's DL-44 heavy blaster and the trooper's E-11s easily killed the familiars in the barrier, even if the heavy recoil of the latter weapon made their shots more inaccurate.

The dead familiars were more than enough proof of their power.

But the towering doll-like monster above them was absorbing blaster bolts like a TIE Mauler crushing organic personnel. "KEEP FIRING! KEEP FIRING!"

And the only thing Ozzel was supposed to do was talk to the mayor of the damned town.

* * *

"You weren't lying, Kyoko." The smoking remains of the Familiars was distasteful to Mami, but it proved that Kyoko WAS telling the truth.

"What can I say? It happened."

More blaster fire was heard inside the maze, along with screaming.

When they arrived at the location of the witch itself, Ozzel was blasting away, the stormtroopers long dead from the witch crushing them to death.

And as the doll-like form finally succumbed to super-heated plasma, a MASSIVE caterpillar-like form emerged from the body, looking almost clown-like.

It was comedic enough to nearly belie the fact that this thing was a monster. Ozzel dropped his blaster when the monster swooped in…

And bit hard enough down on his neck to rip out his spine along with his head.

It then began to feast on the headless body.

"That's just disgusting." Sayaka materialized a sword in order to fight the witch, and the battle began. Kyoko scoffed before she picked up Ozzel's blaster. Bastard got what was coming to him.

* * *

The TIE Interceptors flew around the _Executor_ in pretty patterns. For Madoka, they lost their wonder after the fifth lap.

Homura had promised her that as soon as this 'Incubator' was reduced to a non-threat, she would be sent back home.

Homura was a stranger and Vader might've gone some questionable things according to some of the white armored troops, but she felt that at their core, they were GOOD people.

Homura certainly was: she kept all of the promises she made to Madoka up till now.

That did not mean she wasn't lonely. She wanted to go home.

She had free run of the ship, including the hangars… but no clue how to fly and unwilling to ask for help.

She'd SEEN Vader decapitate that stormtrooper.

And she didn't want to see anyone die for her sake.

* * *

Red met purple as Homura's new lightsaber, inherited from a long dead Jedi, made contact with Vader's blade. A quick study, Homura had already mastered basic katas with her blade and was now dueling Vader naturally.

The Dark Lord was a little slow, but more seasoned in terms of dueling as he soundly defeated his apprentice without injuring her. Soft, perhaps.

But Homura was superior thanks to her time abilities. She was duelling him to learn, not to off him and take his place. So injury was not only impractical, but stupid.

"The Force is weak on your world. So much so that few can be felt, and even then, most of them are tainted. As if the life has been drained from them."

"They were. The Incubators have drained their life force, their soul, if you will, from them and placed it in a gem."

Groaning was heard as the metal bent and rippled from Vader's rage. While the Sith had done questionable things in their existence, including the rakghoul plague, removing one's force essence was a line even they did not cross.

Although his master would for the sake of power. He _so_ needed to die.

The Sith's rage abated long enough for him to place a holocron into Homura's hands. "Learn from it. Study it well."

While Vader did not keep many holocrons, he had enough to teach his apprentice the basics of the dark side. He preferred to learn by experimentation, which was slightly less risky than jumping in using more advanced techniques.

His apprentice was wise enough to learn by example. The last thing he needed was her to blow up the ship screwing up an advanced technique.

Her advanced mental age would come in handy.

* * *

April 2nd 2011 - day 24 of the occupation of Earth by Death Squadron

* * *

China and the countries of Asia refused to stand down and surrender to Imperial authority. Many of the major settlements had suffered the wrath of the Empire, their bases simply glassed off the face of the planet. A Chinese-built MiG-21 exploded at the hands of a TIE/LN, crashing into a Type 80 MTB, destroying both. This would be the end of the great People's Republic of China.

And Kyoko, watching from Mami's TV, scowled at the ass-whooping the Imps were giving Earth's militaries. "Ok, blue, you want to get your girlfriend back."

"Not my girlfriend. Westermarck."

"Oh, sister-figure. THAT I get. So, any idea where she is?" Sayaka looked at the pictures of Death Squadron's ships, released to the public by observatories all over the world.

"I think she's on the big one. The REALLY big one: the _Executor_."

"That would be Darth Vader's flagship. Do you think Madoka-san is still alive after so long?"

Sayaka nodded in determination. "She's gotta be! And I have to get onto that ship and save her!"

Kyoko hooked a thumb outside as a _Sentinel_ -Class shuttle flew overhead. "There's your way on board. Question is, can you get there without getting caught?"

Kyoko did not want to see Sayaka get hurt. She had tried to convince her to give up on Madoka, as getting onto the SSD was suicide at best, and losing the newb wasn't going to look good.

That, and Sayaka was cute. Not that Kyoko was going to ADMIT that.

Due to reasons unknown, Mitakihara was now the major staging point on Earth for the Empire. And the presence of the ISD _Avenger_ (whose captain was currently undergoing something of a major mental redecoration) was enough to make damn sure everyone knew it.

"Ok, we know that a shuttle from that thing goes up to the Big One every day at 3:30. It's happened every day since Japan surrendered to the Imps. So, you just need to GET to that shuttle and kick enough ass to get your friend back."

"What about Darth Vader?"

"Oh, he'll try to stop you for sure, so avoid his ass."

Sayaka glowered at Kyoko, but the redhead WAS right. Vader had a laser sword that looked like it could cut through steel and he could choke you to death without even touching you.

Vader was at the top of Sayaka's Avoid At All Costs list. Her parents were no longer the worst thing she had to worry about.

"So, Hobbit my way into the industrial area, sneak onto a shuttle, get to the Executor, avoid Vader and get Madoka out of there. Simple plan. I'm going to die."

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

An EF76 Nebulon-B frigate and a squadron of T-65 X-Wings entered the system near the edge of the galaxy, doing their damnedest NOT to be seen by the oversized fleet.

Death Squadron was overkill for one planet, so Vader had to be here for personal reasons.

The Neb-B picked up dozens of transmissions, indicating that the planet's military, while planet-locked, was actually bigger then the entire Imperial army: three times the number of men, in fact.

But size does not equal strength: the Imps had superior weapons and had space vessels and they were using that to their advantage. Half the planet was under Imperial control, and military resources from the individual nations of that world were being turned to the Imperial conquest of the world.

But this had to be taken back to high Command. And it would, as the ships turned to leave the Sol System.

* * *

Sayaka Miki was good at hiding when she wanted to. And the Imps might've had the ability to kill witches, but they could only barely make out a Puella Magi in uniform.

And the two pilots in the _Lambda_ -Class shuttle were too focused on their job to care too much about looking for any stowaways, so bonus.

"ST-015 en route to SSD _Executor_. Request clearance to land."

"Clearance granted."

Sayaka clinched her fists. 'Madoka… Hang on, I'm on my way!'

* * *

Homura's eyes snapped open as she woke up, Madoka sleeping on top of her chest. The pinkette had been crying, and Homura could not stand to watch that happen. She comforted her beloved, and they had fallen asleep.

Sayaka Miki was coming. She knew Miki's presence like the back of her hand, and she was coming to the Executor.

The door to the room Homura and Madoka shared opened as Darth Vader entered, uncaring for his apprentice's state. "We will soon have an intruder, my apprentice."

"I know, master. I can feel her. I will deal with her."

"You do not decide who will deal with the intruder."

"It is Madoka's childhood friend. And if she dies, she will resent us both, master."

Vader was forced to think that over. And he found that his apprentice was right. "Very well. You will deal with her."

Homura bowed her head before Vader left, and Homura placed Madoka gently on the bed. "I will be back soon."

* * *

19 kilometers from stem to stern and she had NO FUCKING CLUE where she was! She had been on the ship less than an hour, and she'd run from the hangars to the officer's club and was somewhere between the bridge and a room that had a rather accurate drawing of Vader's helmet on it on the map.

She made a note to look for more helmets and AVOID THEM LIKE THE PLAGUE.

Kooh. Purr.

Kooh. Purr.

Sayaka slowly turned to see the one thing she had not been looking for.

Clad in his black armor and breathing that creepy as all hell breathing, Darth Vader stood at the end of the corridor. "I have been waiting for you, Sayaka Miki. The Force is strong with you." Sayaka drew a cutlass from her cape, holding it in a ready position.

"Your friend is safe. But if you wish to fight…" A snap-hiss was heard from BEHIND the bluenette, forcing her to spin around and use the magically-enhanced blade to block a purple energy blade wielded by…

HOMURA AKEMI?!

"My apprentice will gladly oblige."

* * *

Ron the True Fan: Vader understands Homura's pain, and love is so HARD to break. Thus, he puts up with his new apprentice's need to protect Madoka. And her lightsaber?

Well, there once was a man named Windu...

That's right, folks: Samuel L. Jackson's lightsaber now belongs to someone equally or more badass.

And to clarify pairings, this is Madoka/Homura and Sayaka/Kyoko. It just won't be light-hearted or kind. The dark side will twist their minds a little. It does that to everything. (Points at the physical manifestation of the dark side, otherwise known as Palpy)

A special thank you to Takeshi Yamato for betaing.


End file.
